


Kitty and Bear

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Yurio is finally out of the Junior league after 3 years, and joins Otabek. But does he really wanna go against Otabek?





	1. 3 Year Reunion

I was on my morning run in South Korea, which is where the next Spring competition would be in April. It was only January, but I had to be ready. Viktor and the pig had joined me, even though they were both retired. 

 _'Tch disgusting old couple. Ruining my competition.'_ I wasn't paying attention, and ran into Otabek. He was on his motorcycle, and I almost got ran over. I flung myself to the side before that happened. 

"Shit Yuri. You ok?" 

He put his hand out, and I met his dark honey colored eyes. "Holy shit." Those were the first words I had said to him in 2 years. I covered my mouth. "Shit." Otabek helped me up. I was a bit embarrassed. "You good?" "Y-Yeah. You're here competing too?" "Mhm." Otabek nodded, "Wanna ride?" "To?" Otabek shrugged, "Anywhere." My stomach growled. It was only 8 AM. "You shouldn't exercise on an empty stomach."

I blushed, "W-Well I didn't have time!" He ruffled my hair, and he's the only person I've ever allowed to do that. "C'mon. I know a cool breakfast place."

The breakfast place was called Achim, and I basically vacuumed it into my mouth.  Otabek chuckled, "I'm glad I took you here. So, ready for the competition?" I slowed down on my food. "Are you gonna be in it?" "Of course." I didn't wanna go against Otabek. 

Otabek took my silence as an answer instead of bugging me, unlike pig and Viktor. He nodded, his hair on the top of his head bouncing. 

"OMG IS THAT YURI AND OTABEK!!?!!?" About 10 girls were waiting outside and the crowd got bigger. "We gotta go." He grabbed my hand, and I turned pink while the girls squealed. We ran threw the crowd of 20 girls. "THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" "SO CUTE!" "KITTY AND BEAR!" We left on his motorcycle. 

We ended up going to his hotel and Otabek sighed heavily as he sat on his couch. "Jeez. Who were those people?" I rose a brow, "Fans? You never get them?" "My fans don't look like THAT. Those girls were like teenagers." I chuckled sheepishly, "My fan club..." "And they called us Kitty and Bear?" My fans shipped us together. It was cute, and Otabek is cute. "Yeah..." 

He stood, "So are you the cat?" "What makes you say that?" He came up to me, and my heart was in my ears. Otabek ruffled my hair. "You're cute. I see how people see a cat. Then I'm a bear." He backed up and took off his coat. "You sure have the eyes of a bear?" "Do I?" "First thing I thought of when I met you was your honey colored eyes."

I swore I saw Otabek slowly blush, but he turned away from me. "Are you alone here in Seoul?" "Nah." I plopped on the couch. "Just my dumb coach and his dumb pig." "You mean Viktor and Yuri?" I scoffed. Otabek chuckled and turned on the news. "I'll take you back whenever. I'm gonna go practice at the rink later, if you wanna come?" I answered really fast. "Yeah sure." _'That sounded dumb.'_

An hour later, we rode his motorcycle to the skating rink. I watched Otabek skate. He was feminine yet masculine, loud but quiet. It was beautiful to watch. "Yuri?" "Huh?" I got out of the trance, only to realize he was in front of me. "O-Oh!" "How was it?" "Beautiful." I saw he blushed that time. "Thank you...your turn." "Oh yeah."

I was pretty distracted on my skating. He was on my mind, and I did the routine out of it. Only Otabek's claps got me into reality. "Amazing. Really amazing." "Thank you." I almost fell into him coming off the rink, but he caught me. 

Otabek chuckled, "You just keep falling for me don't you Kitty?" I blushed pink. We were close, and we would've kissed if Viktor's loud ass mouth didn't say anything. "YURIOOOO!" I grumbled, "Fuck." Otabek set me down. 

Viktor and the pig came over. "Oh? Were we interrupting something?" Otabek looked at me to answer, and I stuttered. "N-No! Just practicing!" Pig smiled, "Minako and Yuuko just came in from Japan. We all were gonna go to dinner later." I looked at Otabek. "Yeah, Otabek can come too." I blushed at how Pig noticed I looked at him. 

Later that evening, we all went to eat at a Koream BBQ. I didn't really talk to anyone there, only Otabek. At the end, Otabek offered me a ride. "Yo, you need a ride?" It was freezing, and late, "Yeah."

I held onto him tightly. I felt how fast his heart was beating. _'Is he nervous too?'_ "Not so tight." "S-Sorry!" Otabek chuckled, "It's okay." We got back to the same hotel pig and Viktor were in. They were on the 10th floor and I was on the 14th. He took me all the way upstairs to my door.

"Well this is my stop." I cringed at myself. _'That was terrible.'_ Otabek chuckled, "It seems so. Today was nice, with breakfast and then dinner." "It was. You busy tomorrow? I mean I know it's Sunday, and I was just gonna have a chill day tomorrow." "Hmm I'll be here."

We both waited for something, then Otabek took a steo forward. "So, it's a date then?" I stuttered, "Y-Yeah..." He grabbed my hand and smelled it at first, then kissed it. He smirked up against it. "Good night, Kitty." Then he left. _'That smooth ass motherfucker!'_


	2. Sunday Funday

I woke up at 8:30 Sunday morning, and Otabek was at my room by 9. "I bought breakfast." "Oh! Thanks." We ate at the table. Otabek's hair wasn't really done, and he was just wearing a T shirt, sweatpants, and slides. 

"I wore this because I was gonna be here all day." I blushed, "You noticed I was staring?" Otabek only smirked, then took a sip of the Starbucks coffee he had. 

He bought me a poppy seed bagel with a fruit bowl. "Thank you." Otabek nodded. After I ate and he drunk his coffee, we sat on the couch and watched TV. He was manspreading, which I didn't mind, but it made my heart race. 

I stared at his crotch in wonder. _'It's just...there. Right under that cloth. Fuck I'm hard.'_ "Yuri?" "Huh?" "You good?" _'Not when you look like a full blown meal!'_ I cleared my throat, "Yeah. Why?" "You're red." 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him roll up his T shirt a bit, showing his V line and some hair. And I saw him slowly smirk. _'He's teasing me!'_ I sheepishly chuckled, "It's just warm. I'll go turn down the heat." "I'll get it." After he left, I sighed. _'And he's not wearing underwear!'_

Otabek came back, his hand halfway up his shirt, so I saw his abs. "You burn easily?" He sat back down. "Sometimes yeah. Why?" Otabek smirked, "Means you bruise easily too, Kitty." The sexual tension was thick, and I wanted him right then and there. But I was still a virgin, hell I didn't even have the time to jerk off with Viktor working my ass.

"Yuri?" "Huh?" He broke my thoughts. "I need...to run some errands. I'll be back." Otabek put on his slides and left. I uncovered my boner and went inside my bedroom to get my lube. I sat on the couch and went slow at first. 

"Fuck..." I went faster and moaned louder. "Fuckkk. Oh Daddy~" I covered my mouth. _'What...was THAT? Do I...'_ I imagined Otabek and his smirk. **_"Oh? I'm your Daddy now huh? What a naughty Kitty you are."_** I rolled my eyes back. "Shit." I went faster. "Otabek...fuck Daddy!" 

I teased my tip and whimpered, "Mmm." **_"Teasing yourself? Such a naughty Kitty you are. You want my cock in you huh?"_** I was leaking precum. My moans became gasps. "F-Fuck. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum! Daddy!" I came into my hands, and some leaked on the floor. 

I wiped my hand off with the tissues of the coffee table. "Shit. I haven't done that in months." I cleaned the floor and went to wash my hands. I had learned something new that day, that I had a daddy kink.

I sat on the couch and thought to myself. _'I imagined him choking me. Am I a masochist too!?'_ I heard the door open.  "Yuri?" "Yeah?" I came out and saw he had a bag full of snacks. "Hey." His hair was sweaty and disheveled. "You ok? You look worn out?" "Just a bit humid out for winter."

The day went on, and it was eventually 2 PM. I was doing my workout routine while Otabek watched. My phone rang, and I picked it up. "Yuri." "Heyyy Yurio." I grumbled, "Yes Viktor?" "I saw Bear walk into your room this morning. Have you two fucked yet? Huh?" "VIKTOR! Mind your damn business." Otabek watched intently. "Well?" I hesitated, "No." Viktor sighed, "Yuri if you don't admit your feelings to that boy. Or do we have to come in there?" "N-No!" Viktor chuckled, "Good. Bye now."

Otabek asked, "Who?" "Viktor. He's so annoying." "He goes out with Katsuki right?" "Yeah. 3 years. Why?" Otabek looked away and said nothing. _'Did he think Viktor liked me?'_ "Anyway, I'm done." I sat on the couch. "Your body is really dainty. It's cute." I decided to be bold. "Well you could take off these clothes and actually see it." 

He blushed! "I...uh." He was flustered. "I heard you...earlier." "Huh?" Otabek smirked, "Masturbating to me." I almost fell out right then. "You did...how?" "Easy. I stood by the door and then went to the vending machine when you were done." Otabek slowly got closer. "Quite sexy." I blushed, "You've been teasing me all day." "Oh I know. I'm not wearing any underwear so."

He grabbed my hand and put it on his crotch. It was a big, hard lump. I turned red. "Mmm!" "You wanna get on your knees for _Daddy_?" My soul died that moment. I whimpered and pulled his pants down. It was veiny, and it radiated heat. "Don't shit on me for it. I'm a virgin." Otabek smirked, "I just want my cock in your mouth." "You always say things that make my knees buckle..." 

I licked the tip, then sucked. "Mmm." After a while, I got the hang of it. I grabbed his hand and put it on the back of my head. _'Push me on it.'_ He granted my wish and slowly pushed my head down. "Oh fuck Yuri." I whimpered. _'His moans are so hot.'_ I opened my eyes and he bit his lip as he looked down. "Mmm." "Further?" I nodded and he grabbed my hair and put his tip almost down my throat.

"Holy...oh fuck right there." Otabek's face was hot, and I started to gag. He stopped and I coughed. "You've never kissed anyone have you?" I slowly nodded no. Otabek sat me on his lap and grabbed my chin. First it was slow, then his tongue was in my mouth. I grinded on his thigh. 

I whimpered and moaned, "Otabek..." Otabek pinned me on the couch and pinned my hands. "I thought I was your Daddy." I blushed harder and Otabek smirked in my neck. "Call me that." He took off my shirt and licked my nipples. "Mmm. Nghhh." He bit right beside my nipple and I moaned. "Daddy..." Otabek looked up and smirked at me, "Your skin is so pale and beautiful."

Otabek went down my body and took off my leggings. "Look at this lump. So hard." He cupped it and bit my neck. "Mmm. Daddy..." Otabek bit my ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby." He took off my underwear and flipped me on my knees. "Wow. You're bare." Otabek spread my cheeks and licked me. "Kyah! Daddy!" It took me by surprise. 

Otabek chuckled and slapped my ass. "Peach." I felt his tongue go in. "Daddy...oh fuck." I rolled my eyes back and Otabek smirked, "Do you like it when I smack your ass?" He did it again. "Yes Daddy..." Otabek bit his lip and got up a bit. "You ready?" I whimpered and nodded. 

Otabek got near my ear and kissed it. He slowly went in. I rolled my eyes back. "Hah...ahhh!" I clawed into the couch. "Fuck you're big." Otabek moaned in my ear, "And you're tight. Fuck Yuri." After getting used to him being inside me, I wanted it rougher. 

"D-Daddy..." Otabek smirked, "Huh?" "Harder..." "You sure?" "Yes." He pulled out and put me on my back. His hand went around my throat. "Open your legs." I obeyed, and he went hard with his hand choking me. 

"FUCK! OH DADDY!" "Oh you like me choking you?" "Y-Yes..." Otabek was hitting my spot repeatedly. I was drooling and rolling my eyes back. "AH! AH! AH!" "You're leaking baby." My legs started getting weak. "D-Daddy...I can't." Otabek smirked and rose a brow. "Oh? Should I slow down?" 

He slowed but I nodded, "Daddy...no..." "I'll be a good guy and hold your cute little legs." Otabek grabbed my legs and went harder. I arched my neck and started crying. "Coming!" I came on my myself and Otabek. I panted hard and Otabek jerked my sensitive dick. 

"KYAH!" Otabek smirked and said, "God that face you make is sexy." Otabek groaned. "I'm gonna fill you up." "Please...fill me..." I was dazed. Otabek groaned and moaned, "Oh yeah. Fuck I'm gonna cum." I felt him fill me. "Ah!" Otabek panted. "Fuck." He almost fell on me, but pulled out. 

 _'That...happened.'_ Otabek chuckled. "That was hot baby." I nodded slowly. There was a knock at the door. I covered myself up and Otabek went to get it. It was Viktor. "Hey Otabek. Yurio." He smirked at us. Otabek smirked back. "Hey." "How was it Yurio?" I blushed hard. "ASSHOLE!" Otabek sat back on the couch and turned the TV on. 

Viktor chuckled, "So, Bear, you and Kitty date now?" Otabek pulled me on his lap. "Yes. He's mine." I blushed and kind of smiled. "Okay. Just asking." 

Then he left. Otabek looked at me and kissed my cheek. "Cutie~" I blushed, "Otabek..." Otabek smiled and said, "Yes?" I hugged him and hummed.


	3. Competition Day

Time had passed, and it was finally time for the Spring Competition. I didn't wanna go against Otabek. He went after me, as I was the youngest. I was in my locker room alone, when I heard a knock. "Come in." It was Otabek. "Hey. You ready?" I sighed, "No."

Otabek hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. "Why?" "I...don't wanna go against you." Otabek chuckled, "Is that it? If you win, good. If I win, good. Just know that despite the outcome, I'll be fucking you tonight." I pushed him away. "Perv!"

Otabek smirked and said, "I wanted to try something new tonight." "Like?" "Roleplaying." I blushed. "Oh...?" There was another knock, then JJ busted in. "Hey! Viktor wants you." I growled, "Get out asshole!" Otabek almost laughed. JJ scoffed then left. "Good luck out there." Otabek hugged me, then kissed me. "Thanks." Pig, Viktor, and Phichit were waiting for me. "Good luck, Yuri." I nodded. 

When the competition was said and done, Phitchit got first, I got second, and Otabek got third. Viktor hugged Phitchit and I. "Congrats to my two favorite kids." I scoffed. Phichit looked at me, "Yuri, we were gonna go out for dinner. You wanna come?" Otabek answered for me. "He has something to do. We do only have one night left in Korea." I blushed. I knew exactly what he wanted.

We went to his hotel room. And I was nervous. He was acting too chill. He was in the bedroom, with the door shut. "Yuri?" "Yes?" Otabek came out with a bag. "Here. Put this on." Otabek turned around while I undressed. It was baby doll lingerie, and it was black. It also had lace knee high socks. 

"Ok...it's on." Otabek turned around and whistled. "Hot damn." I blushed. "Follow me." We went into the bedroom and he sat on the bed. "Lemme see the thong." I turned around. "Peachy. Sit on my lap." I did. Otabek chuckled and looked at me up and down. "Do you feel how hard I already am?" I whimpered and nodded. 

"My instincts said to fuck you as soon as I walked through the door. But from what I've learned from you, Yuri, is that you like the anticipation. You also like me dominating so I want you to lay on the bed and masturbate while I watch you." 

We had never done that before. I blushed, but nodded. I got the dildo I had bought earlier that month and lubed it. I slowly sat on it. "Kyah!" Otabek paced around the bed with a smug smirk. "Jerk off." I obeyed. "F-Fuck..." Otabek grabbed my neck and rose my head up. "That face is the face I wanna fuck." "Daddy...fuck me please..." 

He pinned me by my throat and smirked. "Such a cutie." Otabek kissed my neck and made a hickey. "I'll fuck you hard." He threw the dildo on the floor and went rough on me. I love it rough. Otabek tied my hands up with rope. He lifted my dress up and bit my nipple. "Mmm." Otabek looked up and smirked. He trailed down and made another hickey. 

"D-Daddy..." Otabek chuckled. He knew what I wanted. "Stop teasing me." Otabek licked up my cock. "Oh shit..." "Who's dick is this?" I whimpered, "Yours..." Otabek smirked and licked my hole. "Who's hole is this?" I was so embarrassed. "Y-Yours..." "Good Kitty." Otabek put my balls in his mouth. "Kyah!" "Who's balls are these?" "Yours..." 

Otabek didn't tease me anymore. "You want me?" "Yes Daddy. I want..." Otabek kissed my ear, "Mm?" "I want...I want your dick..." Otabek rammed into me. I screamed and Otabek groaned. "Fuckkkk." I panted and Otabek started to move. He grabbed my throat, turning me on even more.

"Who's your Daddy?" "You are! You are!" Otabek then pinned my face down. "You like that huh?" Otabek pulled my hair, so my face was up. "Yes yes yes yes! I'm yours Daddy!" Otabek started slapping my ass. "Kyah!" "Fuck you're so tight. Fucccckkk." Otabek let my hair go and lied on my back. We made out and Otabek smirked. "I'm close baby." 

I whimpered and he jerked me off. "Ah!" Otabek groaned in my ear. "Daddy..." I was close, so close. "Daddy! I'm coming!" I came on the bed. "Good Kitty." Otabek put his fingers in my mouth, which was covered in my cum. I moaned. Otabek moaned louder, "Fuck. Coming!" He pounded his cum deep inside of me. 

I whimpered. He pulled out and lied down. I wasn't satisfied. I got on top of him and he was sort of surprised. Otabek smirked, "Yes?" "More...please..." I took off the dress part, but left my stockings. Otabek chuckled, "Do you wanna ride?" "Yes..." I've only ridden him about 4 times. It was nice to be in control.

We made out, and I went down to his neck. "Mmm. Claim me, Kitty." I bit into his skin and gnawed. Otabek felt on my waist and back. I slowly put it in. Otabek groaned, "Shit." He pushed his hair back. I went faster. "Daddy..." Otabek looked at me and moaned, "Fuck, that look." I smirked and kissed him. "So wet..." Otabek moaned, his deep voice in my ear. I felt the precum leak down. "Already Daddy?" I giggled in his ear.

I started to jerk myself off while going faster, which hit my spot. "Ohhh! Fuck!" Otabek grabbed his hair, and his body was glistening with sweat, "Y-Yuri...fuck I'm gonna burst." Otabek's moans were more of gasps. I was close too. "Inside me." Otabek nodded and rolled his eyes back. "Coming! Oh fuckkkk." 

Then I came in his face and on his chest. Otabek panted hard. I giggled and slowly slid off. "Mmm. That was sexy." Otabek chuckled, and panted. "I guess. You like seeing me like that huh?" "Maaaybe."

Otabek chuckled and looked at me. "You going back to Russia tomorrow?" "My flight's tomorrow at 3 PM. You going back to Kazakhstan?" "I was thinking of going to Russia." I blushed and shoved him a bit. "Idiot."


End file.
